


Dance with the Devil

by SoulSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, i still don’t know how to tag, several OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong
Summary: When Jade Andreas was first hired to Overwatch, she thought she’d scored the deal of the century. She had no idea just how amazing her new coworkers would be though. Especially a certain fellow Latino.This is a parallel to a story on Wattpad written by MiniPeridot_aka called ‘Blackwatch Has More Fun (McCree x OC Reader)’, featuring her OC Blackwatch Pilot Isabelle (Isa) Lesaro. Isa is featured in this story & MiniPeridot_aka covers some stuff that I won’t. I recommend it cuz she’s great.Like my other stories, this is also posted on Wattpad with the title: Dance with the Devil (Reaper x OC Reader)





	1. Had Me @ Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song this chapter is named after:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGqOwLnlacQ

Lungs burning? Chest heaving? Heart pounding? Arms swinging? Legs thrusting? Everything sweating? Mission accomplished. I smile to myself at my own joke as I race down the hallways, jumping over a cart of supplies and swinging around corners.

I hear a breathy laugh come from my right and I throw a lopsided smile at the source. Her bright eyes shine with a childlike delight as we sprint along our route. It's been far too long since I've seen her and I can't wait to hang out more.

We turn another corner and start panting as our speeds decrease. We've gone from full tilt sprinting to a light jog as we finally enter the gym and stop fully. I take a moment to catch my breath, panting as my lungs burn, legs ache, and heart calms down.

To my right is Isabelle, Isa for short, stretching her quads as she pants, trying to catch her breath as she beams at me, proud to get through my rather intense morning run. I gently slide into a forward split, holding back the small urge to moan at the lovely stretch on my now very sore legs.

~Gabriel's P.O.V.~

Most of the field agents are in the gym this morning, preparing for the missions they'll all be going on in the next few weeks. This isn't unusual. In fact, it's quite normal. I'm taking a break after doing several reps on different weight machines.

I pull out the water bottle from my bag and take a big, long swig from it, enjoying how the ice cold water feels in my mouth, sliding down my throat, and into my stomach. I see someone moving in the corner of my eye and turn to see my team.

Genji is doing some kind of ninja stretch or exercise where he climbs up into a corner and stays suspended several feet above the floor with nothing but the sheer strength of his legs on the corner's walls to battle gravity's cruel, ever-present pull. Damn show-off.

McCree is sitting with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs to hold him upright as he pants. He probably just finished a round of sit-ups. I catch a glimpse of my old friend Jack's gold hair to my left as he retrieves his water from his own bag next to mine.

He just finished his run around the gym, I've got no idea how many laps he did, but he's winded so that means more than any normal person can manage. We give each other nods as we observe our teams go about their training.

That's when I realize that I'm missing two of my field agents. I can understand why Moira isn't here. Only Reinhardt, Winston, Jack, and myself are big and strong enough to drag her out of her lab and away from her research. And I mean literally drag her.

But Isa? Isa is a dedicated field agent. She wouldn't skip out on this. Especially when I told her that she would be going into the terrorist base with us instead of guarding the plane on this upcoming mission.

I call over Genji and McCree. Once they're in front of me, I open my mouth, prepared to ask them where they're teammate is, when I hear someone panting heavily behind me. I turn around and see Isa stretching her quads, her hair is tied back and her skin glistens with sweat.

There's someone standing next to her. I don't recognize them though. I wonder if they're new. I can practically feel my eyes bulge out of my skull, my jaw dropping to the floor, as I watch them easily slide into a full forward split, their crotch resting flush on the ground.

Only then do I take in their full figure. Oh hell. This individual is a panting, sweaty, hermosa {beautiful} Latina woman. I'm snapped out of my temporary trance when McCree calls out to Isa...as usual. "Well hey ther Isa! Yer lookin' mighty fine this mornin'!"

Isa throws him a coy smile, dropping her leg to rest a hand on her hip as she shifts weight into it "Hi McCree." I see Genji step up so he's next to me and wave "Yo." He says in his usual calm but semi good-natured tone. "Kon'nichiwa {Hello} Genji." Isa replies with a smile.

The other woman watches this exchange with silent interest as she pushes herself up just far enough to slide her legs to the sides and slide back down, this time into a full sideways split. I swallow the lump in my throat at the sight of this very flexible woman.

I'm not the only one who sees her am I? I blink a few times to make sure my staring doesn't dry out my eyes. I hear Jack whistle a single high note next to me and I realize that I am, in fact, not the only one to notice the very flexible woman next to Isa.

"Good job. The only other person I know who can do a full split that easily is Genji here." Jack nods his head to the side to point to the cyborg ninja next to me. "You're pretty much showing off right now."

She grins as she slides up with only a little bit of help from her hands to stand before us, her hands fall on her perfectly curved hips as she tips her head at him, a playfully annoyed look on her face.

"Don't be jealous Comandante {Commander}, it doesn't become you at all." Her voice is melodic and laced with traces of an accent I can't quite place as she lightly teases Jack, admonishing him like an older sister.

I look between them, wondering how Jack could have gotten so close to this woman without me ever seeing her before. I bring my fist to my mouth, my knuckles facing the ceiling, as I clear my throat and all five pairs of eyes turn to me.

Without missing a beat, I lower my hand to the pocket of my sweatpants, my other hand still holding my water bottle. I take a moment to obviously look between Jack and the woman before speaking.

"I...don't believe I've had the pleasure." I say as I extend my free hand to her "Gabriel Reyes." Her smile is dazzling as she takes my hand and gives it a firm shake. "The pleasure's all mine. Jade Andreas."

That accent...I still can't quite place it. I want to ask, but when I meet her enchanting (e/c) eyes with mine, they seem to drill right down into my soul and I lose the ability to speak entirely. I take those seconds that our hands are connected to flick my eyes over her form.

Her long, straight dark brown-black hair is tied back in a ponytail and hangs on her shoulder down to the middle of her ribcage. Her (f/c) tank top and (s/f/c) shorts that run halfway down her thighs go well with her (f/c) sneakers.

I release her hand and step back as I see McCree step forward, his hand outstretched, and his cowboy hat back on his head, tipped back so it doesn't obstruct his face. When did he even have time to grab his hat?

"Well it's a pleasure ta meet ya darlin. Name's McCree, Jesse McCree." She gives him a smile, eyeing the hat like a mother who's not sure she approves of her child's style. "It's nice to meet you too McCree."

Isa steps up next to Jade and gasps, her voice a perfect mix of sarcasm and mock indignation "McCree! Don't tell me you're moving on already! And to my best friend no less! Shameful really." She teases as she fakes a pout.

McCree just chuckles "Don't you worry yer purty little head 'bout that beautiful. You know yer at the top of my list every day. But it makes sense that yer friends. After all, purty ladies 've got purty friends."

He gives Jade a wink but she just rolls her eyes at him. Genji gives a small bow "Genji." She gives him a smile, completely unfazed by the change of pace and taking it in stride, giving him a small bow in return "A pleasure to meet you Genji."

I'm about to ask what her role here is, but someone else beats me to the punch "So...what's a purty little thing like you doin here?" She raises an eyebrow at the cowboy as if he just challenged her.

"I work here vaquero {cowboy}." She says flatly. Jack chuckles a bit as he steps in to save the poor kid "Jade's new. She works in the medical staff. Recovery unit. She's our physical therapist now." My mouth falls open in a silent 'Oh' as I realize now why we've never met.

After all, Blackwatch has been going on so many missions lately we've barely spent any time in the base. So, naturally, we wouldn't have had any time to meet the new hire. But why hire a physical therapist? And why now? ... Oh yeah! Jack broke his leg on his last mission!

Jade must've been hired to oversee his recovery so they would've spent a good amount of time together as she helped him regain the lost muscle and make sure his leg can handle active combat again. Her lips curve up in a small smile as she turns her gaze towards Jack, her smile is almost menacing as it twists into a playful, teasing smirk.

"Do me a favor granjero {farm boy}, don't damage that leg again. It was hard enough to get you to cooperate the first time. I really don't want to have to lock you out of your office again, and it's such a pain to change that passcode."

Jack lets out a half chuckle as he runs a hand through his air, a nervous tick he does when embarrassed. "I'll try Jade. Hey, if it makes you feel better, if I think I'm gonna damage it...I'll call you first so you have time to change the code before I even get back."

She shakes her head as she gives him a playful shove against his chest, rolling her eyes as he chuckles and enjoys her reaction. I honestly can't help but snort and chuckle at the exchange myself.

~Jade's P.O.V.~

Today is going great so far! I've already gotten to tease Jack and it's not even noon! I love messing with Jack. He's proven to not only be very easy to mess with, but also to have some fun reactions to said messing.

Plus, I finally got to meet the Blackwatch field agents. Isa has told me about them but I've, obviously, never actually met them. Moira's not here but, hopefully, I'll get to meet her soon. Oh well. *phone buzzes* I pull out my phone to see a reminder for my meeting with Angela.

I look back at the four men standing before me "Well, as much as I'd love to stick around and show Genji a faster way to get down from that corner...I need to eat and shower before I meet with Angela."

I walk over to my gym bag that I'd left against the wall. I hear chimes behind me and turn to see Gabriel and Jack both looking at their phones, before collecting their own bags. I smile at their tired and annoyed expressions.

Their faces are portraits of not being in the mood for whatever was on their phones. Jack is ready first and heads out mumbling something about a call from the general. "See you in the meeting later Gabe."

Gabriel lets out a groan/hum thing that I guess is his way of saying "Fiiiine! I'll go!" I stride over to where Gabriel and Isa are talking. Genji has gone off somewhere and McCree is watching Isa. I can only guess that he's waiting for a turn to talk to her.

When I reach them, Gabriel turns to talk to McCree while I say goodbye to Isa and we agree to meet for dinner. I turn to see Gabriel watching McCree go to the weight machines. Isa mentioned something about the commanders being very tall, but somehow Gabriel is even taller than Jack.

Gabriel is a good 6 inches taller than me, putting me around his shoulder now that I'm standing next to him. This means that, when I turn my head towards him, I'm first met with his glorious bicep before skating up to his solid shoulder, then to his thick neck and Adam's apple.

From there I go up to his chin, framed by his goatee, his upper lip and mustache, a strong nose, intense chocolate eyes, bushy eyebrows, and thick, dark brown hair. A few scars mar his face but that's to be expected from a veteran soldier.

Apparently, he's watching to make sure McCree actually does some work and I, unfortunately, don't have time to wait until he's done to say goodbye. "Nice meeting you Comandante." I say as I head for the door. "Uh. You too Andreas."

As I walk, I remember a conversation I had with Isa awhile back. Specifically, the way she had described her commanding officer. Her text had read "Commander Reyes is the walking definition of tall, dark, and sexy."

Despite the fact that this makes him 'not her type', she had made it clear that he was definitely these 3 things. I've worked with lots of soldiers, police officers, and security guards in my career...but damn it Isa was right. He puts all other men who fit that description to shame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. We’re All Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem that Jade has many talents beyond her physical therapy work. How will her new Blackwatch friends respond though?
> 
> Here's the song this one is named for:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ueZo5i6GPg

It's been pretty quiet for me lately. None of the field agents have been injured so they don't need me for now. Luckily, I get paid just for living on base and being on call. It's Overwatch's way of making sure I'm always available for them in emergencies.

After all, I can't very well take on other clients while I'm at the base. So, as compensation for having to leave my job and my apartment to live on base and be on call for Overwatch, I get paid a killing and I'm provided housing and meals on base.

Of course, in exchange for all of this, I'm not just a physical therapist on retainer. I also help with physical evaluations and checkups of new recruits and current employees. After all, even the people who just work at the base have some physical requirements to meet should a base be attacked.

So, with no more work for the day, I decide to have some fun. I grab some water, my ear buds, my microphone, a camera, a portable speaker, and some snacks. I also get dressed in close-fitting exercise clothes and tie my hair up.

I head to an open room in the base. There are several undesignated rooms so people can repurpose them by adding a few things. I've seen Genji turn one into a meditation dojo, Ana and her daughter Fareeha turned another into a pillow fort/maze, another is now a yoga studio, etc.

I go to one with hardwood floor and set up my stuff. Once I have the camera ready, I put on my mic and turn on the music and hear the song Cheshire Kitten (We're All Mad Here) [by SJ Tucker] start to play. This is a cover I did ages ago after I heard the original version.

I had made a video dedicated to the original movie cast of Alice in Wonderland. Then, my sister Maya called from Hollywood to tell me that she is going to play the Cheshire Cat in the gender-bend remake of Alice in Wonderland.

Of course I was thrilled for her. She loves acting and she's always loved that crazy cat. When she told me that the director wants to use my cover version of Cheshire Kitten (We're All Mad Here), I honestly thought she was joking.

Nope! So, here I am, choreographing a dance to go along with the song. My sister will memorize this dance and mirror it. The studio will edit in her harmony section for the song (an addition to the song that the studio insisted on having for some odd reason).

I twist and spin around the floor as I let the music lead me. "But heavy is the crown that's always hidden. Tender is the heart you never see. Hard and fast shines the grin that we flash, but there's a vulnerable stripe or two on me."

I can't help but think of the agents here with these lines. After all, they've got a lot on their plates and they deal with it differently. Jack puts on a brave face, always smiling for the cameras while his guilt in not being able to save everyone eats away at him.

Gabe works hard to ensure that Blackwatch stays under the radar and that each of their dirty missions don't damage Overwatch's reputation. The smiles everyone shows to hide how tired they all are. Thankfully, I know the song by heart so I don't have to worry about zoning out.

I refocus just in time for the next verse. I love the verses for this song the most. They carry so much weight and truth to them that it sometimes makes me wonder just how much the composer knew about how hard the life of a soldier is.

"I have learned to see and hear everybody loud and clear but the truth comes out in riddles that are safe enough to share. That's how it is in songs, you see, and stripes always looked good on me whether or not I'm really there (smile hangs in the air)."

I'm sure I won't be able to talk for a while after this. Singing while dancing isn't easy. "But heavy is the burden of the wise ones when no one understands a word they say. The Jabberwock never bothered anyone, but nobody believes him to this day and why should they?"

I'm having a blast dancing along to the song that got me my fame on YouTube. It went viral only hours after I posted it and is what got me so many followers. I was so glad to see that people were enjoying my work for what it was and not who I am or who my sister is.

Oooo! Here comes my other favorite line! My eyes are shut and I am completely absorbed in the music. This is so relaxing. Here, in this moment, I can forget about the camera, my sick abuelo, and my troublesome little brother Troy and just...exist.

"Is it the stripes or the spots you see? Was it hearts or diamonds, baby, brought you here to me? Darling, you know better than to trust a pack of cards! What have we learned? The world is never as mad as it could be. Never as mad as it could be!"

I go right into the scat, adding equally fast footwork to match, doing slightly slower, more defined footwork for the ending lyrics. "If I leave my grin behind, remind me we're all mad here and it's ok!" The song ends and I'm left panting and sweaty.

I smile and try to catch my breath. Before I can turn off the camera and microphone though, I'm interrupted by a wolf-whistle followed by a round of applause. My blood freezes and my eyes bulge as I whirl around to see who it is.

I am mortified that almost all of the Blackwatch field agents are standing in the doorway. I can guess that the vaquero (cowboy), I think his name's McCree, is the one who whistled. Isa is clapping lightly, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Then, I spot Comandante Reyes. He isn't clapping. He looks shell shocked. His eyes are wide and his mouth is just barely hanging open, his face frozen in one of shock and awe. I blush and rush over to the camera and microphone.

I stop the recordings and shut them off as McCree speaks up, "Where'd ya learn ta dance like that darlin'?" I stutter "I-I learned a variety of dances as a child." McCree is still grinning when I look at them over my shoulder. "What are you all doing here anyway?"

McCree chuckles "Yer gonna have ta ask the boss man darlin'. I just wanted to see who was singin'." I glance at Gabriel and he seems a bit startled. Can't imagine why though. He clears his throat, his weight shifting between his feet as he speaks.

"Jack wants to talk to you in his office. You weren't answering your phone so we split up to find you. I asked Isa if she knew where you might be. She led me here. Though the ingrate only came so he could keep striking out with Isa."

Interesting, as he spoke, his voice grew sturdier, going so far as to sound downright mocking by the end as he grins at McCree. I nod "Sorry about that by the way, my phone was playing my music so I put it on airplane mode so as not to ruin the recording."

He nods and I collect my things. I stride past them to drop off my stuff in my room and get cleaned up, waving to them as I leave. Once I've cleaned myself up a bit (not a shower but wiped off and clean clothes), I make my way to Jack's office.

It's not long before I find myself standing before a door with the words 'STRIKE COMMANDER' written in big letters on the plaque situated in the center of the door high enough that it would be at eye level for its occupant.

I raise a hand and knock, lightly rapping my knuckles against the door. I hear a quiet but clear "Come in." and I push the button, the door sliding open silently. I step into the spacious office as the door slides shut behind me.

The office is minimalistic in design and furnishings but I suppose if Jack wanted to decorate he would have. On the far end of the office is a large desk spanning most of the width of the room. The wall behind it is entirely comprised of a large window and in front of it sits a pair of chairs.

Jack turns his head, sees its me, and smiles. "Jade. Thank you for coming. Please have a seat. I just need to finish this form." I nod and move to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk as he returns his attention to the computer in front of him.

After maybe two minutes of the only sound being Jack's typing, he finally stops and turns his whole body to face me, showing that his focus is entirely on me now. For better or worse. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Reyes tells me you were looking for me. I haven't done anything wrong sooo..what's this about Comandante?" He smiles and nods, reclining in his chair "You're not in trouble. I called you here to talk about your role here." "My role?" He nods again

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd like something else to do in your free time?" Now he's got me curious. "Oh? I think that would depend on what it is." "I was wondering if you'd like to work as a personal trainer here?"

"A personal trainer?" the suggestion is far from unreasonable. I did work as a personal trainer and coach back in college and early on in my career as a physical therapist. I just wasn't expecting to ever do it again.

"Yes. Any time one of the field agents here fails to pass a physical requirement for active duty, you would be put in charge of ensuring that they meet those requirements before they are allowed back in the field."

That's not too far off from my job as a physical therapist. In this case though, the client isn't injured, just out of shape. I could do that. I nod and lean forward in my chair to show my interest "I could do that. Tell me more."

We spend the next hour or so discussing the changes to my contract and payment as well as how I am to handle having multiple agents at the same time. Long story short, I am here primarily as a physical therapist. This new job is only in effect when no one is injured.

If someone gets injured, I am to cease my work as a personal trainer and focus entirely on the injured agent. This makes sense since anyone can train with an out of shape co-worker, but I'm the only one certified to do physical therapy.

By the time we are sending the information to our lawyers to write up the revised contract, it's getting close to dinner time. So, Jack and I agree to get dinner in the mess hall together. On the way there, Jack promises me that he'll fix an issue with my job tomorrow.

The issue? I don't know all of the field agents. I need to know all of the field agents' names, roles in the field, where they can usually be found throughout the day, and they need to know me. This will help me better understand their needs when in recovery.

Thus, Jack promises to assign someone to correct that issue tomorrow. So, basically, tomorrow will be entirely dedicated to meeting every field agent here. I will also need to collect their medical files from Angela at some point. Previous injuries can have a huge impact on recovery.

The next morning, I'm eating breakfast with Isa in the mess hall. She's going with Tracer to learn how to fly a new prototype stealth hoverjet. She's been telling me about it all morning. I'm happy for her though, she loves flying.

Eventually, Tracer comes to whisk Isa away to the tarmac. I take my time drinking my tea. I'm supposed to spend the next few days getting to know everyone better, but Jack hasn't told me who will be leading this tour. I continue to eat and drink my tea while I wait for Jack.

I take my last sip of tea as I turn to leave. I look up from my seat and choke on my tea, descending into a fit of coughs. Someone pushes a glass of water into my hand and I take a big gulp of the cool liquid. I take a few deep breaths and croak out "Thanks."

The person replies in a deep baritone "You alright Andreas?" I nod taking deep breaths in between words as I process what it was that made me almost choke on my tea. "Sí. ...No esperaba...ver a un...gorila esta mañana."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I promise I will explain at the beginning of the next chapter. Please hold off on translating the Spanish if you don't know what it means.


	3. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I did not mean to leave this one for so long! School is kicking my ass. BUT! The semester's almost over so I should be getting on a regular schedule soon enough! Enjoy my lovelies!
> 
> Jade gets a tour of the base and makes a few new friends.
> 
> Here's the song this chapter is named after:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfNKIsNUQAM

The man chuckles. I look up to see Commander Reyes and what appears to be a full-grown gorilla wearing armor and glasses. I just stare at them. “Processed it yet agent?” I hold up a hand to Reyes to silence him. He chuckles but doesn’t object.

I eventually lower my hand to the gorilla “Jade Andreas, physical therapist.” The gorilla smiles and, very carefully, takes my hand, and shakes it. He chuckles lightly “Winston, inventor.” My eyes widen “You’re Winston?” He chuckles “Yes. I know it’s weird that a gorilla-.”

I wave him off, making a slightly disgusted face “I already read the papers from the moon experiment, I know gorillas are smart as hell. What I want to know, is how the hell you made an AI as great as Athena.” Both men chuckle at this. Winston’s laugh has a bit of that monkey sound to it.

I smile “So, am I correct to assume that one of you will be my tour guide today?” Reyes is still chuckling as he raises his hand “That would be me.” I hum in thought “Do you make it a habit of making ladies wait Comandante o esto es solo para mi? (or is this just for me)”

Commander Reyes chuckles, his tone somewhat scolding, but the smile on his face is playful. “Chica descarada, eso me gusta. (Sassy girl, I like that.)” Winston looks lost as he looks between us. “Do I get to know what you’re saying?” He asks, sounding a little hopeful.

I giggle, patting his shoulder. “I wanted to know if he’s always late or if it’s just for me. He pointed out my sass. That’s the gist.” He nods. Not convinced but willing to accept my answer. He smiles “Well, the tour should bring you by my lab. We can talk about Athena then.”

I nod. “I look forward to it.” He walks off to get some food and I stand, watching him go. I turn my attention back to the Commander next to me “Where to first Comandante?” Reyes chuckles, motioning for me to follow but not expressly answering my question.

Reyes makes sure to show me every inch of the building. Well. Every inch that I have clearance to see, that is. All the while we chat. It would seem Isa was right, Reyes can be quite chatty when presented with the proper topic. In this case, the base and Overwatch.

I can see him relax as he tells me about the organization. He and Jack created Overwatch from the ground up. At the shooting range, he looks at me. “Ever shot a gun?” I chuckle. “A few times.” He grins, motioning to the gun rack. “Mind proving it?”

I raise an eyebrow at him but acquiesce, striding over to the locker to pick out a gun. I don’t know much about guns, but I know my brother owns me a magnum. So, that’s what I pick up. Commander Reyes doesn’t say anything, only watching with interest as I take the gear to a lane.

He turns it on as I put on the safety gear, square my shoulders, plant my feet, and take aim. I’m too focused on the target to notice the wandering gaze of the man next to me. I fire the gun until the cartridge is empty. When I’m done, Reyes presses the button to bring the target closer for inspection.

He nods, looking a tad impressed as I remove the ear protection. “Nice grouping. The aim could use some work though.” I shrug. “That’s always been the case for me.” He nods, replacing the target while I return the gear to the locker. “I could help you fix that, if you’d like.”

A thought occurs to me and I smile to myself. “Isa says you use shotguns as big as my arm.” I call out, turning around to face him. I can’t quite place his expression. There’s some confusion, a bit of surprise, and maybe some humor in it. He grins “That so?” I nod.

“Mmhm. She says you’re a pretty good shot too.” He raises an eyebrow at me, approaching me. “And what does this have to do with what we were just talking about?” I chuckle, stepping forward so there’s maybe two inches between us.

“Simple. If you’re going to teach me Comandante, I want to be sure I’m learning from el mejor (the best).” He chuckles, shrugging. “If you insist.” He says, reaching over me to grab a gun from the locker behind me. The proximity means that his biceps are right next to my head.

Once again, I notice just how large they are. Each one about as big around as my head. On top of that, his chest is now closer to me too, giving me a good look at his rippling chest muscles. His shirt looks ready to snap at the strain of the muscles against it.

Is this shirt even the right size? I ponder as I wait for him to finish. He soon leans back, holding a pair of what I can only describe as being big ass shotguns. My eyes widen and I lean back a fraction at their size. Each one is about as long as my thigh and as tall as my thigh is thick.

“Mierda (shit).” I breathe out, quickly clamping my mouth shut at my language. I think I see Reyes grin as he grabs ammo from the table. He sets up a booth further down. It’s wider, with the platform in the middle, and has multiple targets. I raise an eyebrow at him and he grins.

“You want el mejor, siñorita. I’m gonna prove it.” I shrug and watch as the program starts up. With all of the confidence in the world, he cocks his shotguns, firing off shots as he ducks and flips around the 3-D targets presented to him. Each shot he makes is on target and lethal.

When his gun is out of ammo, the program ends. He shoots me a very self-satisfied grin. “What do you say chica?” I chuckle, shaking my head a little as I decide to tease him. My hum noncommittal, “Hmm. You’ll do.” I say as I turn towards the door, grinning as he scoffs a little.

I take the time he spends putting away the equipment to compose myself and wipe the smirk off my face. He joins me at the door, leading me to the next destination. Considering the fact that I am the physical therapist for both halves of the organization, I get to see the entire compound.

We stop for lunch after touring Overwatch, prepared to spend the rest of the day touring Blackwatch. Since Comandante Reyes had refused to let you talk to Winston about Athena during the tour, you decided to talk about the AI over lunch.

I’m enthralled by Winston’s explanation of his AI. I don’t understand the programming, but I have some idea thanks to another one of my brothers. Isa joins us part-way through, adding to the conversation.

My phone buzzes several times in a matter of seconds. “Disculpe me (excuse me).” I say as I pull out my phone. I unlock my phone and open up the group chat to find several messages. I scroll up to see how the conversation began.

When I find it, I beam, throwing up my hands and sighing in relief, saying “¡Gracias a Dios! (Thank god!)” Isa and Reyes chuckle. Reyes tells Winston what I said while Isa leans across the table conspiratorially.

“What’s got you all happy? Win the lottery?” I shake my head “Nonono. Nothing so trivial.” I lean over the table, the stupid grin still plastered on my face “Troy’s shaped up!” Her mouth drops and her eyes widen. “Shut. Up. Really? Troy?!”

I nod my head vigorously. Jack and Amari join us. The captain smiles as she sits down “What has your spirits so high Andreas? Is Gabriel’s tour really that great?” I’m not fast enough to stop the bark of laughter that escapes at her question.

I slap a hand over my mouth in embarrassment while everyone but Reyes cracks up. I hold up a hand to him “I love the tour,” I say before turning to Captain Amari “but that’s not what I’m so happy about.”

She looks intrigued. “Then please, share your joy with the table.” I bite my lip, considering my options before deciding that these people will probably never meet my family so I am probably safe to proceed.

“You must understand, I am one of six. One sister, four brothers.” They all nod. “The happiness is because my brother Troy finally has a job.” I take a deep breath and begin. “While the rest of us chose careers, Troy, got addicted to a variety of drugs and has never had a steady job.”

A few nod in understanding. “So, you can imagine my joy at him texting me a picture of this.” I say, bringing up the picture in the group chat and showing it to them. The picture shows a fairly thin young man with dark hair, and caramel skin.

Isa nods “Troy’s looking better.” I nod “That’s his restaurant. It’s been open for a year now.” “Shut up!” Isa says again, looking even happier. I giggle, pulling my phone back to me. “Nope! My baby brother has finally found his calling.”

I send a text to the group chat, congratulating him. We chat for a bit about siblings. Amari is the oldest of several kids, though she decided not to tell us how many siblings she has. Her hint? More than me. And I thought I had a big family.

Jack has a younger brother that he talks to rather frequently back in Indiana, Reyes is an only child, Isa has her older stepbrother, and Winston...well we left that topic alone. After lunch, Reyes and I resume my tour of the base, focusing on the Blackwatch half this time.

The minute we pass through the doors that separate the Overwatch and Blackwatch halves of the Swiss Headquarters, his entire demeanor changes. Where he had been poised, serious, and focused, here he was calm and relaxed.

The switch was so dramatic that I stopped walking for a moment. He glances at me. “Something wrong agent?” Even his face and voice seemed more relaxed, less guarded. I smile and nod. “Sí.” I glance around at the walls.

Overwatch was very white with blue accents, with marble floors and rich carpets. presenting the understanding of a clean and professional work environment. Blackwatch, on the other hand, was mostly light grey, with porcelain floors and carpets only in the conference rooms.

Overall, it was a professional look, but the specific choices revealed a work environment that tended on the dirtier side, one that needed to be cleaned regularly. Considering the fact that it was Commander Reyes who apparently designed the wing, I was somehow not surprised.

The comandante made it clear that he held no illusions of what his job entailed. He was a man who had shown me that he favored brutal honest over temporarily saving someone’s ego, preferring to cut them down now so that they can become better in the long run.

His love for Blackwatch is unparalleled. I can’t help but admire the obvious time, energy, and care he’s put into this organization. Reyes may have helped Jack found Overwatch, but Blackwatch was entirely s doing.

In all honesty, if Isa hadn’t told me that fact herself, I wouldn’t have believed it. Reyes has an eye for detail that makes him a great organizer and planner. Two things a commander needs to be.

It’s also clear that, while many of the non-field agents of Overwatch fear the Latino man, Blackwatch agents seem to adore him. They smile and wave, greeting him and myself as we pass.

Everyone here is so nice, you’d never think they work to dismantle terrorist organizations, nor that some of them have killed more people than you would ever guess. Reyes is no exception. He makes sure to show me the training rooms, medical wing, and his office.

My job will require me to be able to navigate both sides of the Headquarters on my own and to be able to find agents. Thus, the training rooms for where I’ll work with them, the medical wing for when they get hurt, and s office should I have any difficulties finding anyone.

By the time the tour of the compound is complete, it’s already 7 PM. We agree to get dinner together and Reyes tells me stories about the different field agents. Reyes decides walks me to my room when I make a wrong turn out of the mess hall.

I don’t think he’ll let me live that down anytime soon, but I suppose it’s worth it to see one of Commander s rare smiles. When I reach my door, I turn to look at him. “Thank you for the wonderful tour and the escort.” He just chuckles.

“My pleasure. Let me know once you have your schedule figured out. I believe I promised to teach you how to aim.” I nod, smiling at him. “Will do. See you tomorrow Comandante.” He nods “Until tomorrow agent.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
